tough love
by nicky 504
Summary: ashley and spence are together but not public wat happens when they got through bump along the road read more
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 the relationship

**Hi my name is Ashley Davies. I am a senior at king high school in LA, California. Im a lesbian and im proud but my girlfriend proud but not open to it.**

**Her name is Spencer Carlin. She goes to my school and is also a senior. Im actually on my way to pick her up so u will get to meet her.**

**10 min later**

I pull up to the Carlin house hold and am greeted by the wicked witch of the north mrs. Carlin. She hates that im spencers friend but what she does not know wont hurt her. Anyway she thinks im bad for Spencer oh well.

Good morning Ashely, mrs. Carlin says to me

Good morning mrs. C I say as kindly as I can

Oh Adian is up stairs so knock you don't know what kids do these days she says happily

I walk to Spencer's room and is greeted by her kissing adian.

She looks at me and sees the hurt in my eyes so she stops.

Hey ash sorry you had to see that but my girlfriend is to hot to keep me off of her, adian says

Yea whatever lets go now, I say mad and she knows why.

Go ahead aid I need to talk to ash for a second. Aiden listens and goes to the car as I sit on her bed

Ash please don't be jelous, she says

Spence I want you I want to be able to kiss u in public but no your still with bozzo over there.

Ash baby please, she says

No spence im sick of seeing him all over you, I say crying

She comes to me trying to help I push off of the bed and walk out her room to the car.

Ash plz lets talk about this, she says

No spence either me or him choose

Spence stays quiet and Ashley knows wat her answer is

Wow spence I loved u how could u whatever man have fun with ur douch bag of a boyfriend and pretend to be straight I leave her and aid behind………

Do you really think its over idk wat do you guys think read and review thanks…


	2. mistakes

_**chapter 2 mistakes**_

_**Spencer's pov**_

_**I know I fucked up and im sorry please can we just talk about it. I text to Ashley**_

_**A min later fine but you only got 40 min I will be over in 5. She replied**_

_**I got around getting ready then aid called me**_

_**Spence do you want to go on a date to a fancy place I got reservations. Aid said **_

_**Aid im sorry I have to talk to ash tonight. I said**_

_**Babe really we barely get time to us to hang out. He said oviously upset **_

_**Me your boyfriend of Ashley choose now. He said not to sure what the answer was going to be**_

_**You ok aid I will go out wit u be here in 2 min. I said**_

_**3 MIN LATER**_

_**Ashley is at Spencer's door and spence opened it expecting aiden only to see Ashley.**_

_**Can we talk now. She said scared**_

_**Um actually we cant aid got reservations for us and the fancy place in down town la. I said**_

_**Wow how could u do you think it is all fun and games. She said crying**_

_**No ash I dnt but I cant come out anytime soon my mom will kill me. I said truthfully**_

_**Ahe shook her head **_

_**Ok have fun wit ur bf I dnt care she walked down my steps dow the driveway with me behind her **_

_**Ash plz stop. I said **_

_**No u dnt care about me. She said **_

_**Right after that it wen t in slow-mo aid got out of the car and you saw a car drive by and bullets flying aiden was in his car I was on the floor and Ashley was **_

_**Omg ashely laid on the floor with red stains covering her white shirt I did not care how aid was all I cared about was Ashley**_

_**Ash baby plz stay awake for me hunny plz.I said crying **_

_**She opend her eyes and winced in pain**_

_**Ssshh don't strain ur self **_

_**The abalence came and got her in I wanted to go in but the guy said those words**_

_**Only family and partners can go in. the paramedic said**_

_**Im her girlfriend please let me go with. I said so fast it did not even matter who heard me**_

_**Ok get in hurry **_

_**2 hours later**_

_**We r at the hospital and we still have yet to hear about Ashley next thing my mom comes in pissed**_

_**You said she was ur what. My mom said I guess she heard wat I said to the paramedic **_

_**Mom me and aashley r dateing and we will not stop when I see her I will tell her I chosse her not aid and that's it I will move out and live with Ashley I don't care. I said proud of my self**_

_**Fine u and Ashley can live a sin go right a head if she makes out of it. She said **_

_**What do you mean is she ok. I said nervous**_

_**No she got hit in the heart they got the bullet and covered her heart but she is in a coma. She said **_

_**I just fell to the ground and cried…………**_

_**What do you guys think show some love and review please**_


End file.
